It has been difficult to apply Voice Coil Motor (VCM) technology, used in conventional camera modules, to subminiature camera modules, which aim to realize low power consumption, and thus study related thereto has actively been conducted.
In the case of a camera module mounted in a small electronic product such as a smart phone, the camera module may frequently receive shocks during use, and may be shaken minutely due to, for example, the user's handshake. In consideration of this, development of technology in which a handshake prevention device is additionally provided to the camera module has recently been required.
Various types of handshake prevention devices have been studied. One of them is technology in which an optical module is moved in the X-axis and the Y-axis, which define a plane perpendicular to the optical axis, so as to compensate for handshake. In the case of this technology, the handshake prevention device suffers from a complicated configuration and is not suitable for miniaturization since the optical system is moved and adjusted in the plane perpendicular to the optical axis.
In addition, there is the requirement for accurate and rapid focusing of the optical module.